Barney's Adventure Bus
''' '''Barney's Adventure Bus is a Barney Home Video that was released on September 2, 1997. Plot It's Saturday, and the kids are playing together. Barney becomes a bus driver, and he turns a toy school bus into a real big one. He takes his friends on his adventure bus ride. With some imagination, Barney and all his pals take a trip to different kinds of real places like the castle, a pizzeria, a wild wild west and the circus. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Robert (Angel Velasco) (debut) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Keesha (Mera Baker) (debut) Song List #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #The Land of Make-Believe #The Wheels on the Bus #Let's Go On An Adventure #Happy Dancin' #Castles So High #The Doors on the Bus #Make the Dough #Nothing Beats a Pizza #The People on the Bus #Get Along Little Doggies #Home on the Range #Turkey in the Straw (Barney's Version) #The Wheels on the Bus (Reprise) #The Elephant Song #The Popcorn Song #The Baby Bop Hop #Our Friend BJ Had A Band #The People on the Bus (Reprise) #I Love You Gallery Releases 3573633.jpg|Original Release (1997) 175340bid.jpg|DVD Release Release (2004) $(KGrHqMOKkUE1stlLZTrBNpISHD16g~~_35.jpg|Re-Release by Lionsgate Home Entertainment (2010) $(KGrHqVHJF!FDy,2kw48BQ-cLtnbfw~~60_1.JPG|Original UK Release (1999) Barney's Adventure Bus UK re-release first (2002 & 2003).jpg|UK Re-release VHS (2002) & DVD (2003) by Hit Entertainment Barney's Adventure Bus UK DVD re-release 2007.jpg|Second UK re-release by Hit Entertainment (2007) Barney's Adventure Bus Australian VHS (1999).jpg|Original Australian release (1999) !$(KGrHqIOKjQE2+2Wmc2(BNwMOVt!TQ~~_12.JPG|Australian Re-release Df.jpg|Original Spanish Release Trivia *This video marked: **The first appearances of Robert and Keesha. **The first home video to have the teaser trailer for ''Barney's Great Adventure''. **The first home video to have David Bernard Wolf as a musical director. He would compose the music for some other home videos such as ''It's Time for Counting'', ''Sing and Dance with Barney'', and ''Round and Round We Go''. However, in ''It's Time for Counting'', he is uncredited. *On the title screen of the "Barney Theme Song", instead of saying "Barney Home Video" beneath the "Season 3" logo, it only says "Barney". *The toy school bus that Chip was playing with was a "Fisher Price Little People School Bus" with some Little People characters. *The set for "Barney's Peppy Purple Pepperoni Pizzeria" would later be recycled and remodeled in "Waiting for Mr. MacRooney". *The set for "Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Circus" would later have the same name, but it will be later remodeled in ''Barney's Super Singing Circus''. *The preview for this video is announced by Dean Barnett. *Bob Singleton had composed the music for the preview of this video along with some other previews of some other home videos such as ''Barney's Good Day, Good Night'' and more. *Just like the ''Barney Songs'' DVD, the subtitles were captioned by Caption Technologies, Inc on the DVD release of this video. *On November 22, 2002, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Video exclusive, ''On The Move with Barney'' (along with ''Round and Round We Go''). Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Classic Collection Category:1997 Category:Barney Videos